Astrid's Peak
Back in an age in which the dead city was still one of the living, a band of priest and priestess alike banded together to build a temple on the highest northern peak of the continent of Taegae. They sought a life of isolation, and to test their skills against the demons that would wander out from the city to try and see if they could seduce any of the members away to their side. The most powerful one and the leader of the group was a priestess known as Astrid. Under her guidance, the group easily repelled any assaults by the demon no matter how big. Lady Astrid had come into the order, not initially of her own choice, having been forced once her potential spiritual powers were realized. Though she enjoyed the opportunity to help her follow man, she longed for a more simple life, to leave the role of a priestess. Her sense of responsibility though refused to let her abandon her companions and thus she stayed, hoping that at the very least once her body was unfit to help anymore, she might be allowed to leave. Sadly, it seems the chance would never come. Their downfall came not from the outside, but from within. One of the younger priestesses had fallen in love with a demon, and he with her. Whether or not he truly loved her, or simply used her as a pawn is unknown, however what is known is the consequences of the the lovers. Whether by his own lips or by overhearing him, his commander learned of his intentions to run away with the woman. Seeing a chance to kill two birds with one stone, the demon would gather together, and amass an assault as soon as the lone priestess attempted to leave. The Outer Walls would fall immediately before their assault. Though they fought bravely, the group was being swiftly pushed back room by room, barely able to hold back the assault for more than minutes at a time. Just as it seemed all hope was lost, with hundreds of demons surrounding them, Lady Astrid would step forward. Using her own soul, she would capture and trap all the demon within in, forcing them and herself not only into the stone slumber of a stone statue, but also an eternal internal struggle. Her spiritual powers and sadness would forever mingle with that of the demon’s wrath and power. The temple today now lies in ruin, however even centuries later, the statue of Astrid and the demons still stands, and is a popular pilgrimage site for the daring monk or priestess. Not to mention it has a powerful holy aura surrounding it, which prevents any demons from entering. A fair while after all of this, the peak came to bear a large pack of several dingos over time, all stemming from one original, Tabbenstine. The lone dingo had sought out a place for her to make a dwelling, and to explore all the different parts that made up one's being. She was rather young when she arrived, barely 15 years old, having quickly made herself a small wooden shack to give herself shelter, but, despite her age, she was smart. She knew what she was interested in, and so she put 110% into her work. This led to her first creation, Delta, who was a living copy of her passion. With this now added help the pair of them kept working, and working, creating more and more alternate parts of a person's personality, this person being Tabbenstine. It wasn't too long until the small shack had been expanded and expanded until it was almost as big as a mansion, having to accommodate 22 different canines of varying sizes and genders. Naturally, once she had a little more people to help her, she started setting herself up to be properly self-sufficient, setting up a small farm, a small mine that led deep underground, replanting every tree she had to cut down. This eventually led to her finding the temple, and, out of respect for the predecessors of the peak, she did her best to restore the temple into more than just ruins. Using a combination of materials, such as granite, marble, cobblestone, smoothed stone, wood, and even iron and copper in some places, she managed to stabilize the building, restore it into a proper temple again, despite how patchwork it looked due to the different materials she had used Category:Places